The Heir Rising
by Angelwingz324
Summary: AU - Perhaps the Dark Lord thought it a mistake at the time, but he would never realize what a blessing it was. For the best way to continue your legacy after your dead is with a child. Harry Potter encounters more troubles in his first year at Hogwarts when faced with Reagan - a third year Ravenclaw who seems to follow him every where. Will they work together or become enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fan fiction is rated because of cursing and other dark themes, although it contains nothing graphic. **

**A/N: This story is AU - it contains cliches, OC's, and other elements along that line. HORCRUXES ARE IGNORED IN THIS STORYLINE. I repeat no horcruxes. If those things do not appease to you, don't read it. I would however encourage you to give it a chance. I usually avoid fan fiction of this type and here I am writing my own. Makes me a big hypocrite doesn't it? Looking for title change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit off this.**

* * *

**The Heir Rising **

**(first installment)**

* * *

Prologue

_Their relationship was purely lust; not once did she feel an ounce of love for the man she often found herself tangled in bed with. There was a time when she thought she did, when she would get him the moon just for asking. However, it wasn't long before he showed his true colors. Underneath that handsome face and promising words and charismatic smile was an evil bastard. _

_And yet she stayed._

_Every night she found her self asking why, why, why, even as she screamed with pleasure, as she cringed in horror that first night she was allowed to attend his 'business meetings'._

_Maybe it was because she'd known all along, deep down. Because she couldn't help but feel drawn to his twisted brain and wicked ways. It made her feel alive, drinking up his words like a fine wine. She got high just being around him, his effortless ease to everything he did hiding the two-faced snake he was, just waiting to come out and play. _

_If it made her a bad person so be it. She walked a tightrope between her everyday life and her relationship with him. One filled with a sense of normalcy, another exotic and new. One where she was a powerful member of the Ministry, another where she was a helpless toy. _

_But she never forgot, that forever and always she was a Ravenclaw. Smart and wise. Slytherins were not the only one's who could be cunning. She made sure she always had the upper hand, even though he did not know it himself. _

_Listening to his late night conversations. Snooping around his room of trinkets when he slipped out before dawn, always back as the sun rose, believing she was in the middle of a deep sleep. Storing away the odd scream that wafted up from some secret room. Reading his journals. _

_She tiptoed around him, well at the same time giving him everything, She was careful. Each night she told herself was the last, for as weeks turned into months and his estate became more common then her own, the chance for slip up becoming higher and higher every time the sun went down well she was purring in his arms. It was only a matter of time._

_And then everything went to hell._

* * *

Reagan stared in disdain as the scrawny boy climbed on to the wooden stool and the ratty hat covered his eyes. When his name was first called the Great Hall had broken out in whispers and speculations. _"It's Harry bloody Potter!" _and _"Can it be?" _and "_Wow, you know he defeated You-Know-Who when he was just a baby?"_ and many more along those lines.

Her own friend Madeline had audibly gasped as he walked painfully slow across, shoulders hunched in a way that made her cringe. He was already small enough, no need to make yourself smaller for Merlin's sake.

"Which house do you think he'll be in?" the girl inquired into her ear, breath hot on her own neck.

"I bet you five knuts it'll be Gryffindor," Blake said in a low voice across the table, evidently having heard Madeline question. Blake was good with statistics and numbers, probabilities and such. He made bets on everything and anything, which got quite annoying after a while. Eventually people stopped going up against him, realizing they were just going to lose their money.

"Deal," Madeline smirked, glancing back over to where the 'Boy Who Lived,' was still being sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled and the Great Hall broke into loud applause, many of the excited hoots coming from Potter's new house. The claps were louder then normal and she could tell the boy realized it too, as his cheeks flamed red and he sunk quickly into a seat at his table.

Blake grinned triumphantly. "Ha! I win, meaning you owe me!"

Reagan rolled her eyes as Madeline grumbled something about getting it later because her money was all stored away in her trunk up in the dormitories. The girl never learned; she always had to be right, be the winner, and wouldn't stop accepting Blake's wagering until she won. Which was probably never.

"I'm just happy he's not in Ravenclaw," Reagan said as Ronald Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of the red heads.

"Why?" Madeline asked. "Wouldn't it be cool to have the Savior of the Wizarding World in _our_ house? It's an honor."

"Oh, please," Blake replied flippantly. "He's worth just as much as any other Firstie, accept, you know, he's famous. But it would be nice. There aren't many of us this year. Only six,"

Reagan was cut off before she could continue, by the Headmaster as he began his speech. Well not as much of a speech as welcoming the new first years.

"He's mad," a first year, sitting not far down the table, proclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You bet," Blake smirked. "He was a Ravenclaw, just like you. It's only a matter of time before you start becoming just like him. All Ravenclaws are mad, its in the description."

She recognized the boy as Terry Boot as his eyes got even bigger, matching the expression that he wore when he was getting sorted.

Madeline rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop taunting him. Just because you're off your rocker doesn't mean the rest of us can't function in society like normal people."

"And anyway Dumbledore is really an admirable wizard." Reagan said.

"Oh," Terry Boot, said giving them one more look before turning back over to his fellow first years. The trio of friends laughed.

"How I love messing with the firsties!"

The rest of the welcoming feast went through calmly and peacefully. It was a rare occasion to find so many Ravenclaws in the Dining Hall at once, considering most of them liked to skip meals in favor of 'non curricular activities,' meaning experiments that would most likely lead to the common room covered in substances that may or may not be dangerous.

Reagan was in the middle of a heated debate with some fourth years on whether Moly, when used correctly could be used to see hidden enchantments and other magical elements that were unable to be seen by a wizard or witches naked eye, when Dumbledore banged his goblet on the Staff table.

Reagan toned out his usual speech when something he said caught her attention. "The third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not want to die a very painful death."

"Guess that means it doesn't apply to us right? I mean if I'm going to die, I'd want it to be extremely painful, because if its painful it must be interesting and who would want to die a boring death. It's like if Dumbledore were to suddenly choke on his shepherd pie and die, that'd be pretty anti-climatic considering everything he's done. No one would remember him then, no matter how powerful and great he is." Blake said,

"That," Reagan replied. "Has got to be the stupidest, most idiotic thing I have ever heard."

"It makes perfect sense!"

"So," Madeline cut in. "What do you think he's hiding? I mean we have nothing to go on besides whats ever in there can kill you painfully and the Forbidden Forest is stocked full of that."

"I don't know," Reagan said skeptically, glancing over at the Headmaster with his twinkling eyes.

By the time they arrived at their dorms all Reagan wanted to do was sleep. Her plans however were interrupted as Madeline pushed aside her curtains and slipped into bed with her.

"What do you want?" Reagan groaned as she dragged herself into a sitting position so she was level with Madeline. Most of the other Ravenclaws were still up, going over summer discoveries and homework's, but Reagan always preferred to get a full night's sleep on the first day, knowing it wouldn't happen again until at least Christmas break.

"You didn't get to tell me what your summer was like. Any trouble with the rent's?"

Reagan's parents died when she was a baby, leaving her with a very powerful pure blood family who had been close with her father. She knew nothing of her biological family, not even their names. She'd been told only that her father was a very powerful wizard and was respected as well as feared in his days. She was told she was to follow in his footsteps eventually, even though she wasn't sure where those led. They refused to speak of her mother, only that she came from a pure blood family much like their own.

"It was fine I suppose," Reagan began. "I mean it was better then last summer when they pretended I wasn't even there. They said they had to start teaching me manners, no mind thats what they've been doing my whole life. Said I wasn't presenting myself like a proper pure blood should. Do you know how many stuffy dinners I've attended? Too bloody many."

"Did they say anything about me?" Madeline, who was normally brash, bold and took no shit, spoke in a quiet voice, as if afraid of the answer.

"No, sorry," Reagan shrugged and reached over to squeeze her hand. "It doesn't matter. They think they're entitled just because they have money and the Minister of Magic wrapped around their fingers. You'll just have to show them in a couple of years when you kick them out of office one day right?"

"Yeah, right." Madeline said, her face splitting into a grin. "Hope you don't mind when I do, cause it's going to be embarrassing. Everyone will be talking about it for years! I can see the headlines now, 'Mudblood Makes Esteemed Pure Bloods Run Home To Their Mommy's,"

"Don't worry, I don't. By then I'll be an adult and I'll be making my own name."

They chatted for an hour or so more about how they spent their school-less months when Madeline asked, "Why didn't you want Harry Potter sorted into our house? You never did say."

Reagan shrugged. "My Keepers don't like him," she called her guardians her Keepers most of the time, finding the word fitting. "They talk about him a lot, actually. They don't like that he killed Voldemort; they're scared of him, even if none of 'em will admit it. And if a bunch of powerful wizards are scared of a little boy, there's got to be a reason right? I reckon he'll bring nothing but trouble. Probably cocky too, with all that fame."

"Since when do their opinions matter to you?" Madeline's voice remained even, although red spots flamed on her cheeks, a sure sign she was getting angry. "You said it yourself, he's just a little boy. If he did get sorted into Ravenclaw what would you do? Make his life hell?"

"Of course not," Reagan said indignantly.

"I don't know," Madeline said, easing out of the bed. "Whenever you come back after spending time with them you're always... different. You act like those little Slytherin snakes. All high and mighty and - and pure bloody. You say one thing, and then the next minute something totally contradicting. You say your my friend and it doesn't matter I'm muggle born, and then the next saying how the Ministry is better off in the hands of old blood families. It drives me crazy."

"Madeline wait -," but she was already gone, leaving Reagan to her thoughts.

Reagan and Madeline had become friends slowly throughout their first year. When the end of the year rolled, around Madeline had quickly introduced herself to Reagan's Keepers before she could stop her.

Mr. and Mrs. Selwyn had not been please to say the least. Hurtful words had been exchanged before they hauled her off, going on and on about how no one living under their roof would be friends with a mudblood. Reagan was grounded for not spending her first school year appropriately and not seeking the right kind of acquaintances.

This included not being able to owl or see Madeline to apologize for her guardians atrocious behavior and when second year rolled around they spent the first month being enemies, all because of a misunderstanding.

Reagan rolled over as she heard her year mate Odessa, whisper _Nox_ from her own bed.

"I'm going to make the right choices this year. Right?" she whispered to herself. Mr. Selwyn's voice vibrated in her head.

"You're lucky we allow you to share our name and I'll be damned if you ruin it. So I'm giving you a mission. Watch Harry Potter. He cannot be trusted and we need you to keep him under wraps. Do we have your word?"

She'd thought the request odd, but said yes none the less. Now she wondered if that was not the best decision. As much as she distanced herself from them, as much as she claimed she was different, it was only natural that eleven years worth of lessons and prejudices would rub off, and that scared her.

* * *

**Please leave a review, whether it be you enjoyed it and plan on reading more, or if you didn't care for it. I'm looking to become a better writer and constructive criticism is an important step to that. Thank you.**

**On that note, this story will not be solely focused on my OC. The next chapter will be told in Harry's POV, and they will switch off the role of narrater, with an occasional change. **

**And yes I know this chapter was rather boring. I was setting up the premises and next chapter we will be jumping into the action. I already have it written and this story will be updated every other friday. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This fan fiction is rated because of cursing and other dark themes, although it contains nothing graphic. **

**A/N: This story is AU - it contains cliches, OC's, and other elements along that line. HORCRUXES ARE IGNORED IN THIS STORYLINE. I repeat no horcruxes. If those things do not appease to you, don't read it. I would however encourage you to give it a chance. I usually avoid fan fiction of this type and here I am writing my own. Makes me a big hypocrite doesn't it? Looking for title change. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and do not make any profit off this.**

* * *

**The Heir Rising **

**(first installment) **

* * *

Harry Potter's first week of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was going pretty good. Malfoy, despite his taunting and teasing, didn't bother him all that much; Dudley and his gang had done much worse. And Professor Snape was only one bad teacher out of whole staff of great ones. Yes, life was good for the first time, in well, ever.

There was one thing however, that had been bugging him all week. Someone had been following him, like a constant shadow.

He didn't know who it was. He never got a good look. He knew it was a girl; Harry'd gotten a glimpse of long dark hair once as he whipped around when he felt the ever present feeling of someone watching him, disappear around a corner. Before he could think of following her Ron Weasley had told him to hurry up or they would be late to Charms and he'd just let it be.

Harry was sure he had the culprit now. Casting a covert glance he continued to spy on a Ravenclaw girl a few tables away. The library was fairly empty. It was the first weekend since school started and no one was over whelmed with homework yet, and there weren't any tests to study for. Most people were trying to soak up the last of the sun.

Harry, getting tired constantly getting beaten by Ron at Wizard's chess had left for the library to finish his Potions essay in peace. He didn't care much for the class, especially with Snape's constant remarks, but he knew he had to do everything perfectly to get the greasy git off his back.

None of the other Gryffindors had cared to join him, so he'd gone by himself. He was surprised Hermione wasn't there; she usually was and he'd been planning on sitting with her. But no it was just him, a few older Hufflepuffs, a couple snagging behind a large stack of books that he was sure neither planned on reading, and the the Ravenclaw girl.

Harry was walking down an empty corridor on his way there when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned around he'd found the girl, casually talking to another Ravenclaw boy. Shrugging his shoulders he'd continued on, only for the girl to arrive at the library a few minutes later, and seat herself not far from Harry.

In the course of an hour he caught her staring at him more times then he could count on two hands.

Finally finished with his essay, he gathered his books, and taking one more look at the girl, who had her head buried in a book, left.

He wasn't far from the library when he once again heard footsteps behind him. "Why are you following me?" he asked, turning to see his stalker standing in the middle of the hall. Her face was flushed and her eyes went wide as she realized she'd been caught before slipping into a mask.

She shifted her books in her arms; they looked like they'd been hurriedly picked up in a rush. "Just because you're the Boy-Who-Loved and all the crap does't mean you're the only one entitled to use the library."

"Please," he said. "You've been following me all week! In the halls to classes, watching me in the Great Hall. I just want to know why,"

The girl rolled her eyes. "What, you think I'm one of your little fangirls? Because I have better things to do then worship some little boy."

Harry was faintly surprised she knew who he was, before he reasoned that she wouldn't be following him if she didn't. He groaned, getting frustrated. "You followed me into the library, and then were staring at me the whole time, and then you leave at the same time as me. You know it's okay if you have a little crush on me; it's only natural considering I am a Savior," he smirked at the girl as he saw her getting annoyed.

"Arrogant, aren't you? I'm a Ravenclaw, I live in the library. It's kind of what we do. And if you need to know I was supposed to meet someone here, now. I lost track of time, so I left in a rush. Look there they are now."

The girl gave him a sly smile as she brushed past him, heading toward the Ravenclaw boy from earlier. They exchanged a few words before heading the way Harry had been going. The girl didn't once look back.

He watched them until they turned a corner and disappeared from view. "Ugh," he said, before continuing down the hall. Maybe the fame was going to his head. But no, Harry was sure the girl was hiding something.

_…_

Harry was dead on his feet. He ached in places he didn't know he could ache. It was only the first practice and already Wood was driving them like the championship game was tomorrow.

"Hey, Potter," he turned around, expecting to see someone from the team and instead finding his stalker from earlier in the week.

No matter how much he'd looked, Harry hadn't been able to spot her since their confrontation in the hall. After asking around, he'd found out that her name was Reagan Selwyn. One Ravenclaw in his year, Lisa Turpin, said that she was an orphan and had been taken in by the Selwyn's as a favor of sorts. It made Harry less angry with her. as he could relate, and found it more and more likely that he'd imagined the whole thing.

"What do you want," he asked. Maybe she was ready to give some answers. He'd told Ron about it, who Harry was becoming close friends with, and he'd simply said that she probably just wanted to meet the famous Boy-Who-Lived and get a good look at his scar. Somehow, Harry didn't think that was it.

"I see you made the team. I saw your little stunt at your flying lesson. Planning on giving Ravenclaw a run for their money?"

Harry inwardly grinned in triumph. "So you were watching me, weren't you? That day I saved Neville's remembrall.

"I wasn't watching you, arrogant prick. I was watching Draco, if you're so curious. He's a family friend of mine. Thought I could get some embarrassing dirt to send home." Reagan grinned wickedly.

"Oh," Harry trailed off uncertain what to say next. This was his time to question her, catch her off guard, but his mind was coming up blank. He was saved when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Oi, Harry! 'Bout time you finished practice," Ron walked over to where Reagan and Harry were at a standstill, getting there quickly with his long legs.

He pause as he got to his side, casting a long look at Reagan. "So, this is your stalker you were telling me about?"

"Really?" she snapped glaring at Harry, and then Ron. "Your delusional, you really are." she turned on her heal and left, leaving Ron and Harry staring at her dumb founded.

"Woman, are crazy, am I right?" making them both laugh. "So what did she want? Trying to dig out your deepest secrets?"

Harry shrugged as they headed up toward the castle. "I don't know really. We were just talking I guess." He would figure out what that girl wanted.

…

According to the boys in his dorm, Hermione Granger belonged in Ravenclaw. Harry supposed he agreed. She spent all her time in the library, and hadn't gotten a single bad mark yet.

As far as he knew, Hermione hadn't made any friends yet. Well Harry didn't think the girl was all that bad, his year mates seemed to. They ridiculed her for everything she did, whether it be turning in an assignment early , or having treacle tart for desert. Harry's pleas that they stopped fell on deaf ears.

He wondered if she would be more happy there. No one teased the Ravenclaws for spending all there time in the library; like Reagan had said that was their job, to study non stop and get the best grades possible.

But Harry knew what it was like to be the outsider, the one that nobody liked. It didn't matter if Hermione would be happier if she was in a different house - she was a Gryffindor, and the least Harry could do was to make friends with her.

"I'm going to go sit with Hermione," he told Ron as they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall was filled with clangs of forks and knives and laughter as the students hurriedly ate their food so they would finish in time for classes.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that?" the red head asked. "She'll probably just list to you all the ingredients in your sausage and how bad it is for you."

"She seems awfully lonely," Harry countered. "It'd be a nice thing to do."

"Whatever," Ron said. "Do what you want. I'm going to go finish that essay from yesterday's class."

Harry watched as Ron moved to go sit with Dean and the other boys from there year, before moving to sit with Hermione, where she sat a little away from her fellow roommates.

"Hey, Hermione," he had to repeat himself to get her attention. She was multitasking, reading a large a book well munching on some toast.

She looked up in surprise to see him next to her, helping himself to his own breakfast. He'd been at Hogwarts a few weeks now and was still not over his awe at the never ending supply of food. It was a refreshing change to the scraps he was used to.

"Oh, hello Harry. How nice to see you," she looked flustered, obviously not sure what to do or think.

"You too," he said kindly. "What are you reading?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously as if he was going to tease her, although he'd always stood up for her before. "Hogwarts, a History. I've already read it, of course, but now that I'm actually here I thought that I would go through it again." when she realized Harry was still listening she continued to go on passionately about the book.

"It's just so interesting," she gushed. "You wouldn't believe some of the enchantments on the castle,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's the enchantments on the ceiling in here," Harry followed Hermione's gaze to see clouds and a blustering wind. The summer days seemed to be ending. "It explains all about how they work. It also talks about the defensive spells placed over the castle."

Harry was now listening in actual interest. He thought he might want to read the book himself; it might help him figure out how to navigate the staircases. Even now they were still taking him by surprise. "What kind of defensive spells?"

"There's all kinds! Did you know you can't apparate into or out of Hogwarts? There's also a whole bunch of spells that protect against enemies and dark magic; they were enforced after the first Wizarding War. It's also unplottable, to keep the muggle's away,"

"So what about muggleborns like you? You're parents can't ever come visit?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at the book again, obviously unsure. "They have lots of disillusion charms placed that keep Hogwarts hidden from people without magic. I'm sure they would lift them if the situation really called for it. This was actually one of the issues my parents were concerned about,"

"I'm sure it's more meant to keep out unknowing people then parents. I mean how bad would it be if some old tourist got lost and stumbled into Hogwarts!"

Hermione giggle, and then her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh, no. I forgot Professor Flitwick's extra credit. I'll see you in class, Harry."

Harry watched in bemusement as she gathered her books in a tizzy. He wasn't exactly sure what extra credit assignment she was talking about but he decided not to dwell on it. It was a very Hermione thing to do.

"Th - Thank you for sitting with me today. It was very nice of you," Hermione stammered, running out of the Dining Hall before he could respond. Harry could't help but smile; it felt nice to be wanted.

Realizing that most people were heading out to get to classes, and that Ron was still scribbling out his essay, he walked down to the dungeons alone. What a great way to start out the day.

He wasn't far from the Hall when a purple spell shot over his shoulder, before smashing into the stone wall, which began to sizzle and smoke. The sudden spell caused a small commotion and

I few people shouted in anger or confusion.

"You could have hit someone!"

"What the hell was that?"

The corridor was crowded, meaning not himself, or anyone else could see who had cast it. But Harry was sure it had been meant for him.

* * *

**Wow, I'm so over-whelmed with the response to this story! No need to come rushing all at once! **

**Just kidding. So far it's just me and one guest reviewer, so thanks a bunch, you rock, guest reviewer. **

**Anyway, another boring chapter - maybe that's why no one wants to stick around. And this may seem like some random filler chapter but it has important things in it I needed to put down. Hopefully next chapter we'll be getting into the action, meaning longer chapters as well. **

**Review please - take pity on a poor teenage girl**


End file.
